communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hilfe:Nutzern mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit in deinem Wiki helfen
Leute, die farbenblind sind – Stichwort Farbenfehlsichtigkeit – nehmen Wikis anders wahr, denn sie können einige Farben nicht unterscheiden. center|670px|thumb|Farbenblind sein - Den Selbstversuch machen Circa 8% aller Männer und 0.5% aller Frauen50 Fakten über Farbfehlsichtigkeit (englisch) besitzen gewisse Farbwahrnehmungsdefizite. Je nachdem, welche Farben du in einem Wiki benutzt, können Leute mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit unter Umständen den Artikeltext nicht vom Hintergrund unterscheiden. Das bedeutet, dass es schwierig – oder gar unmöglich – wird, Artikel in deinem Wiki zu lesen. Glücklicherweise ist es möglich, Leute mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit miteinzubeziehen. Dazu musst du nur etwas Zeit verwenden, um zu verstehen, was Farbenfehlsichtigkeit bedeutet. Danach kannst du dir überlegen, wie du die Problematik am Besten angehst. Farbenfehlsichtigkeit verstehen Das wichtigste beim Verstehen von Farbenfehlsichtigkeit ist es zu wissen, dass es verschiedene Arten von Farbenfehlsichtigkeit gibt. Am Häufigsten haben Leute mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit eine Form von Rot-Grün-Sehschwäche, welche wiederum auch in vielen Arten existiert, darunter Protanopie und Deuteranopie. Diese Art der Farbenfehlsichtigkeit zu berücksichtigen ist besonders wichtig. Beispielsweise kann eine Person mit rot-grün Blindheit nicht dunkelrot und/oder dunkelgrün von schwarz unterscheiden. Nutzt du als Artikelhintergrund schwarz, kann ein Leser mit protanopia keine nicht-existenten Links vom Hintergrund unterscheiden. Gleichermaßen, wenn deine Textfarbe grün ist, und der Hintergrund deines Wikis schwarz, bereitest du damit Leuten Leseprobleme, die an einer Art von Deuteranopie leiden – die häufigste Form der Farbenblindheit. Nutzern mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit zu helfen Wiki-weite Lösungen Es gibt kein direktes „so muss man das machen”, um Leuten mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit zu helfen, da es viele Formen von Farbenfehlsichtigkeit gibt. Aber es gibt einige Dinge, die du im ThemeDesigner oder im Wiki-CSS tun kannst, um etwa 90% der Leute mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit zu helfen. thumb|right|400px| * Nutze hohen Kontrast zwischen Hintergründen und Text. Wenn dein Hintergrund dunkel ist, nutze hellen Text und umgekehrt. Dunkle Farben auf dunklen Hintergründen sind für Leser oft ein Stolperstein. Darum hat beispielsweise Wikipedia standardmäßig einen weißen Hintergrund mit schwarzem Text. * Vermeide zu starke Einfärbung von allen Elementen. Eine Farbe einer Syntax zuzuweisen kann diese für Leute mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit bedeutungslos werden lassen (und theoretisch sogar für Leute ohne Farbenfehlsichtigkeit: Es gibt unzählige kulturell unterschiedliche Wahrnehmungen von Farben, beispielsweise assoziieren manche Leute rot mit „Wohlstand”, während andere es mit „Gefahr” verbinden.) * Wenn du etwas färben musst, stelle sicher, dass die Farbe nicht das einzige ist, was Elemente unterscheidbar macht. Farbige Quadrate mit Buchstaben oder einem Wort sind bereits eine große Hilfe für viele Leute mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit. Solange du darauf achtest, dass der Text im Vordergrund lesbar bleibt, kannst du sogar Farbverläufe für manche Hintergründe nutzen. Stelle in jedem Fall sicher, dass du eine Bedeutung mit der Farbe verknüpfst und irgendwo im Wiki eine Legende aufführst, was die Farben bedeuten. * Vermeide willkürliche Farbwechsel. Wenn du Infoboxen und Navboxen farblich änderst – „Ich mag die Farbe, sie ist so schön!” – kannst du Leuten mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit grundlos Probleme bereiten. Wenn du diese Ansätze beachtest, werden Leute mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit weniger Probleme haben, dein Wiki zu lesen! Einzelnen Nutzern helfen Natürlich gibt es vielleicht auch gute Gründe, warum du ein Farbschema gewählt hast, das nicht besonders gut für Leute mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit ist. Vielleicht bezieht sich das Thema des Wikis auf diese Farben. In einem solchen Fall musst du versuchen, individuellere Lösungen zu finden. Auf FANDOM können Nutzer jederzeit ihre persönliche Wiki-Ansicht anpassen über das Anpassen ihres [[Hilfe:Persönliches CSS und JS|'persönlichen' CSS]]. Dort können sie die Farbe von jedem beliebigen Element verändern, so wie sie es am Liebsten sehen wollen. Unter diesem Link zu einer CSS-Datei findest du CSS, das den meisten Elementen Änderungen hinzufügt, die sicherstellen, dass Leute mit Farbenfehlsichtigkeit sie problemlos lesen können. Je nach Wiki kann es aber durchaus vorkommen, dass weitere individuelle Anpassungen nötig sind, da nicht garantiert werden kann, dass der Code für alle individuellen Arten der Farbenfehlsichtigkeit funktioniert. Daher ist es am Besten, diesen Ansatz als „Alphaphase” zu betrachten. Da es ausschließlich für den persönlichen Gebrauch verwendet werden darf, nutzt es auch Auswahlkriterien, die im wikiweiten CSS nicht verwendet werden dürfen. Solltest du feststellen, dass es in einer bestimmten Situation nicht so funktioniert, wie es sollte, und unsere Angestellten werden dir gerne weiterhelfen. Referenzen Siehe auch * Was ist Farbfehlsichtigkeit? (englisch) * Coblis, ein Farbfehlsichtigkeits-Simulator (englisch) * Verbesserung der Farben für Farbfehlsichtige (englisch) * CheckMyColours (englisch) - ein Werkzeug zur Überprüfung der Vorder- und Hintergrundfarbkombinationen aller DOM-Elemente und zur Bestimmung, ob diese einen ausreichenden Kontrast bieten, wenn sie von jemandem mit Farbfehlsichtigkeit betrachtet werden. * Hilfe:Persönliches CSS und JS – Erstellen von Anpassungen, die nur dich betreffen Mehr Hilfe Kategorie:Hilfe en:Help:Including the color-blind at your wiki es:Ayuda:Incluyendo el daltonismo en tu wiki ja:ヘルプ:色覚多様性に対応したWiki ru:Справка:Цветовая слепота uk:Довідка:Колірна сліпота zh:Help:适用于色盲用户的Wiki编辑